Chronicle Parabellum: Kingdom Reformation
by Namimaki22
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, menjadi korban dari ritual sihir yang disebut [Pemanggilan Pahlawan]. Dia juga diberkati oleh kekuatan untuk memanggil persenjataan & prajurit2 modern. Dengan dibantu oleh Assisten "Yandere" dan Putri "Tsundere", Dia bertekat untuk menghentikan Perang Besar yg berkobar di dunia itu & menyatukan seluruh dunia di bawah naungan [Militery State of Parabellum]/Slow Up!
1. Vol 1-Chp 00: Prolog

A/N: Fic ini merupakan projek yang memadukan 2 _webnovel_ bergenre _issekai_ [ ** _A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle_** ** & _Modern Weapons Cheat in Another World_** ]. Adapun kemiripan _plot_ yang dimiliki oleh Fic ini merupakan murni penyesuaian. Sedangkan untuk _even-even_ yang terjadi di Fic ini merupakan ide dari Ane. Selebihnya merupakan sumber referensi yang Ane gunakan untuk kepentingan Fic ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Sudut Pandang Penulis_**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa SMA biasa, baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan pulang naik _Shinkansen_ seperti biasa.

 _... ketika Aku pulang, apa yang harus Aku lakukan?_

Sementara dia memikirkannya, tiba-tiba munculah sebuah lingkaran aneh tepat dibawah kakinya.

 _"Eh!? Gyaaaaaaaaa!"_

Naruto berteriak pada situasi tak berdayanya saat Dirinya menghilang ke dalam lubang.

 **※※※**

Seorang pemuda keturunan Jepang-Amerika muncul ditengah-tengah formasi lingkaran sihir dengan efek asap serta disusul oleh kilat cahaya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Naruto adalah pusing berat.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang Dia alami. Dan untuk dapat memastikan fenomena abnormal itu, Naruto lalu memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya.

Langit-langit yang sangat tinggi, tiang yang terbuat dari marmer yang disusun saling sejajar, dan karper merah dibawah kakinya.

Jelas sekali, Naruto merasa dirinya tak lagi berada di dalam kereta.

Seolah-olah Dirinya dipindahkan secara paksa oleh sesuatu dan akhirnya terdampar di tempat asing ini.

"Oh, [Pahlawan]! Engkau telah benar-benar datang untuk menjawab panggilan kami!"

Di hadapannya, seorang pria dewasa berperawakan tinggi. Umurnya mungkin kisaran 30 sampai 40 tahun. Dia memakai mantel berwarna merah dan sebuah mahkota emas diatas kepalanya. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita muda berpakaian mewah dengan perkiraan umur 30 tahun.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, adegan ini agak mirip dengan pembuka suatu serial game RPG dimana si protagonis dipanggil dari dunia lain untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari serangan Raja Iblis.

 _Gak mungkin, yang benar saja!_

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepadanya tak mau mempercayainya.

"A-ada apa, [Pahlawan]? Apakah Anda marah karena kami memanggilmu?"

 _Tenanglah dirimu, Naruto. Saat ini yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengamati dan mempelajari struktur dunia ini secara mendalam._

"Tidak, Aku masih tak memahami situasi saat ini. Jadi, bisakah Kau menjelaskan situasi saat ini kepadaku?"

"Ba-baiklah. Saya mengerti…"

 _Hoi… hoi… dimana perginya wibawa yang kau pancarkan tadi?_

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang Raja. Naruto setidaknya dapat memahami situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Dunia ini hanya memiliki satu benua raksasa yang disebut [Nirwana] dan di kelilingi oleh gugusan pulau-pulau dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling besar.

Selain manusia, di dunia ini juga terdapat berbagai macam ras yang hidup saling berdampingan, seperti _elf_ , _dwarf_ , _beastskin_ , _demi-human_ , dan lain-lain. Di samping itu, ada banyak negara dimana ras-ras itu hidup bersama dengan damai. Ada pula negara yang mendepankan superiolitas hanya kepada satu ras sehingga tak heran jika negara-negara tersebut sering berperang tiada akhir.

Dan di sinilah sumber malapetaka itu berasal.

Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, dunia ini terbelah menjadi dua kubu yang saling menginvasi satu sama lain.

Di sisi barat, terdapat sebuah Aliansi Bersenjata yang bernama [Blok Barat]. Aliansi ini dipimpin oleh Kekaisaran [Indra] yang memiliki mobilitas tinggi dengan tingkat peradapan yang hampir sama dengan era industri di Eropa. Aliansi ini awalnya terbentuk oleh kampaye anti _non-human_. Mereka menganggap bahwa ras _non-human_ tak lebih dari bangsa barbar yang memiliki kecerdasan sama rendahnya dengan para hewan.

Di sisi timur, terdapat sebuah Persemakmuran Kerajaan yang bernama [Blok Timur]. Persemakmuran ini dipimpin oleh Kesatuan Kerajaan [Asura] yang memiliki tingkat peradapan yang sedikit lebih rendah dari [Blok Barat]. Seperti halnya [Blok Barat], mereka juga membenci para manusia yang mereka anggap sombong dan berhati busuk seperti iblis.

5 tahun setelahnya, terjadilah Perang Dunia Pertama di dunia ini.

Berawal dari invasi yang diprakasi oleh kekaisaran [Indra], api peperangan mulai berkobar disekitar perbatasan. Negara-negara _[N_ _on-Block]_ yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua kekuatan besar itu menjadi korban. Negara mereka menjadi medan perang tiada akhir. Hal ini juga diperburuk oleh kejahatan-kejahatan selama perang berlangsung. Pembunuhan, penjarahan, perampokan, pembantaian, & permekosaan terjadi dimana-mana. Hal ini juga semakin diperburuk oleh invasi-invasi yang dilakukan oleh kedua kubu kepada negara-negara yang menolak untuk bergabung dengan blok mereka.

Selanjutnya adalah Kerajaan [Krisna]—yang sedang disinggahi oleh Naruto—merupakan negara berukuran sedang yang berada di sisi selatan benua [Nirwana]. Walaupun terbilang kecil—jika dibandingkan dengan milik kedua kubu—, negara ini memiliki wilayah yang cukup luas—berukuran setengah dari luas wilayah Indonesia.

Kerajaan ini merupakan negara multi-etnik dengan populasi terbesarnya adalah manusia. Walaupun mereka berasal dari ras, suku, bangsa, & agama yang berbeda. Mereka hidup saling berdampingan dengan damai dan hampir tak pernah ada konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Negara ini terbilang sangat makmur, mereka memiliki perekonomian yang kaya & juga pasukan yang lumayan kuat. Bahkan tingkat kemakmuran negara ini sebanding dengan Selandia Baru.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini berbagai masalah mulai bermunculan.

Dengan semakin memanasnya konflik antar kedua kubu. Kerajaan ini harus menerima sejumlah besar pengungsi dari negara-negara _[N_ _on-Block]_ yang mulai berdatangan. Mayolitas di antara mereka adalah lansia, wanita, dan juga anak-anak.

Dan hal ini benar-benar tidak terdengar bagus.

Disamping itu, kedua kubu tersebut telah menunjukan taring mereka kepada Kerajaan [Krisna]. Mula-mula, mereka menggirim sebuah pesan kepada kerajaan [Krisna] di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Isi pesan itu tersebut walaupun terlihat berbeda, pada intinya adalah sama. Singkatnya, mereka ingin Kerajaan [Krisna] bergabung ke salah satu dari kubu mereka. Dan seandainya mereka menolak, mereka akan menggirim kekuatan militer mereka untuk menginvasi kerajaan [Krisna].

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Kerajaan [Krisna] menerima memintaan itu dan bergabung ke salah satu dari kedua kubu. Namun, mereka berhasil mengendus niat jahat mereka dan menolak untuk bergabung dengan salah satu dari kedua kubu tersebut.

Sadar bahwa mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Mereka lalu melakukan ritual [Pemanggilan Pahlawan] untuk menyelamatkan negara mereka dari ancaman kedua kekuatan besar itu.

 _Hah… bahkan jika aku bisa membantu pun… bagaimana caranya Aku melawan mereka?_ Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti.

 _Seandainya Aku bisa memanggil kekuatan persenjataan modern ke dunia ini…—_

"Ahhhh! Kepalaku!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan mulai _panic_. Beberapa orang mulai mendekati Naruto lalu berusaha untuk memberi pertolongan kepada pemuda itu.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

"Anda baik-baik sajakan, [Pahlawan]?"

Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil dibantu oleh seorang pria untuk berdiri. Sampai, dia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Apa ini?_

Sebelum sakit kepala itu datang, Naruto tidak tahu tentang logika dunia ini. Namun, setelah rasa sakit itu hilang, dia sekarang memiliki akses pengetahuan dasar dunia ini.

 _... Apakah sakit kepala beberapa waktu lalu memberi Aku pengetahuan ini?_

Meskipun agak kesal, Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan lantas berbicara kembali kepada sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia, Aku punya permintaan… Apa ada tempat dimana Kau, Perdana Menteri, dan Aku dapat duduk dan berdiskusi tentang hal ini?"

"Hm… Bagaimana menurutmu, Penasehat?"

"Menurutku, tidak masalah."

Ditanya oleh sang Raja, Perdana Menteri itu pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Oleh karena itu tolong kumpulkan semua data yang berhubungan dengan negara ini. Mulai dari keuangan, persediaan pangan, industri, populasi penduduk, kemiliteran, dan yang lainnya. Aku juga menginginkan data yang berhubungan dengan [Pahlawan] juga, tapi… baiklah, untuk sekarang kita lupakan soal itu nanti."

"Dimengerti. Kami akan mempersiapkannya dengan secepat mungkin."

Selanjutnya, Naruto dipanggil secara resmi ke ruang raja. Lalu Dia duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan sang Raja dan Perdana Menteri. Selama kurang lebih 3 hari, mereka berbicara tentang apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan. Selama pertemuan itu, Naruto membandingkan data yang telah dikumpulkan dan menanyakan masing-masing detailnya, dan keduanya—tak disangka—dengan penuh semangat setuju dengan rencana yang Naruto buat.

 **※※※**

Keesokan harinya, Sang Raja yang telah mengumpulkan orang-orang di ruang pertemuan, Dia lalu berbalik kearah mereka dan menyatakan dengan keras.

"Aku, Raja ke-6 dari Kerajaan [Krisna], Rygath Arrow, dengan ini menyatakan bahwa Aku menyerahkan mahkota kerajaan kepada [Pahlawan] yang telah dipanggil, Namikaze Naruto! Juga, Aku dengan ini mengumumkan pertunangan antara putriku, Arturia Arrow dan Namikaze-dono."

Ruangan itu jatuh ke dalam kesunyian. Semua orang kehilangan kata-kata. Orang yang masih tenang mungkin hanya sang Ratu dan Perdana Menteri.

Ini benar-benar menjadi pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan 'bahkan untukku'.

※※※

Di masa depan, Rygath Arrow yang merupakan Raja ke-6 dari Kerajaan [Krisna] akan dikenang sebagai sosok yang sangat berjasa bagi negerinya dan juga seluruh pelosok yang ada di dunia. Bukan karena kebijaksanaan yang Dia miliki, namun yang terpenting adalah keputusan hebatnya untuk menurunkan takhtanya kepada [Pahlawan] yang nantinya akan mendirikan Kekaisaran Militer [Parabellum], _Kaisar Pertama [Parabellum],_ Namikaze Ayyubiya Arrow…


	2. Vol 1-Chp 01: Reformasi (a)

A/N: Fic ini merupakan projek yang memadukan 2 _webnovel_ bergenre _issekai_ [ _A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle_ & _Modern Weapons Cheat in Another World_ ]. Adapun kemiripan _plot_ yang dimiliki oleh Fic ini merupakan murni penyesuaian. Sedangkan untuk _even-even_ yang terjadi di Fic ini merupakan ide dari Ane. Selebihnya merupakan sumber referensi yang Ane gunakan untuk kepentingan Fic ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Sudut pandang Penulis_**

Sore ini, Naruto bersama Perdana Menteri dan beberapa Aristokrat terpercaya telah berkumpul di sebuah lapangan kosong di luar dinding ibu kota [Binonten]. Mereka tak bersama Raja terdahulu karena suatu alasan*.

*A/N: Mesra-mesraan sama istri :P

Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk menyaksikan secara langsung kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto yang telah diberkati oleh perlindungan [Li Illa]*.

*A/N: Dia itu semacam dewa yang ada di dunia ini.

 _'Kalau begitu ayo periksa kemampuanku.'_

Tanpa menggerakkan tangan atau kakinya, hanya dengan memikirkannya, Naruto membuat panel menu muncul di udara.

 **[Panggil Senjata]**

 **[Status]**

 **[Summon yang Tersedia]**

 **[Kemampuan]**

 **[Peta]**

 **[Bantuan]**

Naruto mulai mengoperasikan layar menu, sebagai percobaan, dia mencoba untuk memanggil [Karabin M4].

 _Bukankah itu aneh?_

[Karabin M4] tidak muncul, bahkan setelah dia menunggu beberapa saat.

Sementara bingung, Naruto membuka layar [Summon yang Tersedia].

 **[Panggil Senjata]**

 **Hanya senjata yang dikembangkan sebelum dan selama tahun 1945-lah yang dapat dipanggil.**

 _'...tidak mungkin.'_

Naruto memiliki firasat yang tidak menyenangkan, dia lalu mengoperasikan layar sampai dia menemukan sesuatu. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

 **[Keterbatasan yang telah diterapkan akan mencegah pemanggilan senjata apapun melewati tahun 1945. Jumlah senjata yang dapat dipanggil kembali dan jumlah prajurit juga terbatas. Keterbatasan dapat diubah jika Anda naik level, karena kemampuan ini menggabungkan sistem _leveling_ ] **

_'Uhhh…'_

Naruto menyesal karena tidak memeriksa apa batasan kemampuannya yang Ia miliki.

Meskipun masalah utama telah diselesaikan, namun sulit untuk tetap tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Jumlah Bantuan yang bisa dipanggil tampaknya meningkat setiap kali naik level. Ditambah lagi, Dia mampu memanggil bantuan persenjataan dari tahun 1945 hingga ke bawah. Ini akan menjadi kemampuan _cheat_ yang tak terduga di dunia ini.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memikirkan ini secara positif.

 _Berapa level-ku saat ini? Lebih baik Aku periksa di menu status._

Naruto mengoperasikan menu untuk menampilkan layar status.

 **Nama:**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Level:**

 **１**

 **Peralatan:**

 **Seragam, Sepatu**

Ini adalah layar status yang sangat sederhana…

 _'Aku ingin tahu, apakah Aku dapat memeriksa yang lainnya.'_

Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang bisa dia panggil.

 **[Jumlah Bantuan yang bisa dipanggil]**

 **Jumlah yang dapat dipanggil karena batasannya adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Infanteri - 1.000 orang (1 _Batallion_ ) **

**Artileri - 200**

 **Kendaraan - 450**

 **Pesawat Terbang - 250**

 **Kapal - 50**

 **※** **Saat Bantuan ini dipanggil, jumlah orang yang diperlukan untuk mengoperasikannya juga akan dipanggil.**

 **※** **Personil logistik (Insinyur Tempur, Prajurit Pemeliharaan, Tentara Komunikasi, Tentara Pemasok, & Petugas Medis) tidak termasuk dalam memanggilan tentara, dan dipanggil secara terpisah. Jumlah Personil Logistik yang dapat dipanggil adalah jumlah yang dibutuhkan untuk mempertahankan divisi. **

**※** **Tidak ada batasan untuk memanggil senjata kecil dan senjata berat yang dapat dioperasikan oleh 2 atau 3 tentara.**

 **[Kemampuan]**

 **Penguatan Mental (Kuat)**

 **Penguatan Tubuh (Rata-rata)**

 **Bahasa Umum**

 **[Peta]**

 **Lokasi Saat ini: Dinding Timur di Luar Kota [Binonten]**

 **[Bantuan]**

 **[Struktur infanteri]**

 **Ketika memanggil seorang prajurit, usia, jenis kelamin, penampilan dan ras dapat dipilih. Jika Anda tidak memilih apa pun, semua variabel tersebut akan dipilih secara acak. Ketika seorang tentara terbunuh, mereka tidak dapat dipanggil lagi.**

 **[Kemampuan]**

 **Pemanggilan bisa dilakukan menggunakan pikiran atau suara Anda. Jangan gunakan layar menu.**

 **Prajurit dan senjata yang dipanggil dimungkinkan untuk dihapus.**

 **Ketika bertempur, senjata dan tentara tidak bisa dipanggil.**

Naruto mulai memeriksa semua perlengkapan dan prajurit yang dapat dipanggil.

[StG44], Senapan serbu asal Jerman, granat tangan [M24], pistol [P38], & [Bayonet].

... Ini adalah perlengkapan milik infanteri Jerman.

 _Untuk saat ini, Aku harus mengganti pakaianku agar cocok. Apa yang harus Aku pakai... Seragam perwira M43? Sangat bagus untuk menyatukan senjata Jerman dengan seragam Jerman._

Selain pakaian. Dia juga mendatangkan peralatan yang sesuai untuk percobaan. Sekop portabel, ransel, obat-obatan, helm dan sepatu bot militer.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa statusnya dengan peralatan barunya.

 **[Status]**

 **Nama:**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Level:**

 **１**

 **Peralatan:**

 **Helm, Sarung tangan, Pakaian Perwira [M43], sekop portabel, ransel dan sepatu bot militer.**

 **Main Weapon:**

 **[StG44]**

 **(Bullets: 7.92 × 33 mm, Amunisi: 1 _magazine_ = 30 peluru) **

**Secondary Weapon:**

 **[Walther P38]**

 **(Bullets: 8 × 9mm, Amunisi: 1 _magazine_ = 8 peluru) **

**Peralatan Tambahan:**

 **Granat [M24]: 2 buah**

 **[Bayonet] : 1 buah**

 _Senapan ini berat…_

Naruto terkesan dengan berat [StG44], senyum melayang di wajahnya.

 _'Kalau begitu, haruskah Aku memanggil 1 Company* untuk percobaan?_ '

*A/N: 1 _Company_ = 250 orang tentara.

Pemanggilan pun dilakukan bersama cahaya yang bersinar terang di matanya. Pada saat berikutnya, sekelompok tentara yang mengenakan seragam [M43] berjejer di depannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka tampak kacau sama sekali.

"Ooh!"

Naruto merasa tegang ketika dia menyadari bahwa para prajurit itu berbaris menunggu perintahnya.

Sedangkan Perdana Menteri dan orang-orang menyertainya terkejut bukan main.

 _Mustahil… bagaimana bisa Ia memanggil orang-orang itu?_ Pikir orang-orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kami adalah [First Company]. Kami berjumlah 250 orang tentara." Ucap seorang perwira sambil memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu membalas salutnya.

"Dipahami. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Anda?"

Naruto bertanya kepada seorang prajurit terdekat yang membalas salutnya. Merasa dipanggil, Prajurit itu pun lalu mengambil langkah maju ke arah Naruto.

Dengan postur yang kuat dan kokoh, prajurit itu memberi hormat lalu berkata.

" _Hai!_ Nama Saya Hyuuga Hinata, Letnan Komandan, pemimpin [First Company]. Saya bersumpah akan melayani Anda sebagai seorang bawahan, Danna- _sama_ *. Tolong perlakukan saya dengan baik."

A/N: 'Danna- _sama_ ' kalo diartikan ke Indo tuh artinya Suamiku :)

Pikiran Naruto telah mengembara saat memandang para prajuritnya, dia sepertinya hanya mendengar namanya dan beberapa baris terakhir.

"Kalo begitu… Aku akan mengandalkanmu di masa depan, Letnan Komandan Hinata."

Tanpa menyadarinya, Naruto mulai berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

"Ya, tolong lakukan. Saya akan melayani Danna- _sama_ dengan seluruh kekuatan Saya."

 _Tunggu ... ada apa dengan Letnan Komandan ini._

"Dipahami. Ngomong-ngomong, Letnan Komandan, berapa rasio _gender_ di _Company_ ini?"

Ketika Naruto pertama kali melihatnya, ada banyak sekali wanita di dalam pasukan ini.

"Ada sekitar 150 prajurit wanita dari total 250 prajurit, termasuk Saya."

 _... meski Aku tidak mengatur parameter dari summon, tampaknya sebagian besar dari mereka adalah cewe._

Sementara dia memikirkan hal seperti itu, Letnan Komandan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Meskipun sebagian besar dari kami adalah cewe, tetapi tingkat keterampilan kami tidak jatuh berbeda dengan para cowo. Jadi, Anda tak perlu khawatir karena Kami bisa menjaga diri Kami sendiri."

Rasa khawatir tampak tersebar di wajah Letnan Komandan yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhatian.

 _"Ugh… guugh!"_

Naruto, yang tidak bisa lagi menahan tatapan Letnan Komandan, mengeluarkan pidato kepada pasukannya.

"Wahai Para Prajuritku—"

Naruto memberi instruksi kepada para bawahanya dengan suara tegas.

"—Seperti kalian ketahui. Saat ini, dunia ini telah ditelan oleh bencana peperangan panjang yang menewaskan lebih dari ratusan juta jiwa. Setiap harinya, Kami mendengar banyak sekali kabar yang tak mengenakan. Salah satunya ialah _seorang suami yang menangis menjerit-jerit saat melihat istri dan anak gadisnya diperkosa dihadapannya dan lalu mereka semua dibunuh seperti BINATANG_!"

Naruto memberi tekanan pada kata 'binatang' untuk memancing kemarahan para prajuritnya.

"—Wahai rekan-rekan seperjuangaku, hari ini kita akan mengingat kembali tentang kenangan pahit milik kita. Kenangan yang begitu memilukan tentang peperangan yang terjadi di dunia kita yang dulu. Bahkan jika kita bandingkan kekejaman para penjahat perang dengan bajingan tengik yang ada di dunia ini. Mereka bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka tidak mendekati seujung pun kekejaman para diktaktor bangsat yang telah membantai miryaran nyawa manusia di bumi.

Dan, apakah kita akan membiarkan kebiadapan ini terus berlanjut? Apakah kita akan menutup mata kita? Apakah kita membiarkan kejadian memilukan itu terjadi lagi di dunia ini? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!"

Tatapan matanya begitu tajam bagaikan seorang predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Dan, hal itu sukses membuat orang-orang dari kerajaan menggigil ketakutan dan seakan tak mampu mempertahankan berat tubuh mereka sendiri.

"—Wahai Saudara-saudariku…

Kita telah dilecehkan, dihina, diusir & bahkan diasingkan dari Tanah Air kita sendiri! Harusnya, kita semua telah mati! Mati dengan kehinaan tanpa bisa melawan takdir! Tapi, orang-orang dari [Krisna] justru menolong kita semua dari penjara derita yang bernama takdir! Kita diberi makan, diberi tempat tinggal, dianggap saudara, bahkan mereka mau membagikan makanan mereka kepada kita. Kita terselamatkan, kita tertolong, kita diterima, kita dikasihi, kita dicintai.

Tapi, mereka… orang-orang barbar itu berkeinginan untuk merebut & merampas rumah kita! Tanah air kita lagi!

Saudara-saudariku…

Jika kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi kepada anak & cucu kita. Maka—"

Napasnya seakan mau copot, Dia benar-benar dihanyutkan oleh pidatonya sendiri. Namun, bagi Naruto ini merupakan kesempatan untuk melatih _skill_ kepimpinannya dan juga _karisma_ yang Dia miliki.

"—ANGKATLAH SENJATA KALIAN! TEGAKAN DADA KALIAN! DAN LOTOTILAH MUSUH KALIAN! Tunjukanlah kepada mereka kekejaman yang telah mendarah daging dalam sejarah kelam milik bangsa kita*."

A/N: Yang ia maksud itu adalah orang-orang di planet bumi.

 _"HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!"_

"—Mulai saat ini, Kalian semua adalah bagian dari kerajaan [Krisna] dan juga merupakan bagian kekuatan tempur milik negara ini!"

 _"HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!"_

"—Kalian semua adalah ujung tombak dan juga pelindung bagi bangsa ini!"

 _"HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!"_

"—Maka dari itu…

TUNJUKAN TARING KALIAN! TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT KALIAN! Dan kobarkan bendera kematian kepada MUSUK KALIAN!"

 _"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" "JANGAN BERI AMPUN!" "HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!"_

"—Wahai Saudara-Saudariku! Jika kalian benar-benar menginginkan perdamaian, maka bersiaplah untuk BERPERANG!"

 _"HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!" "HAH!"_

" _Si vis Pacem, Para Bellum_!"

 _"_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!" "_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!" "_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!" "_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!" "_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!" "_ _SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM_ _!"_

Dan dalam sekejap, kobaran semangat milik para prajurit ini makin membesar dan seakan tak dapat dipadamkan lagi…

 **※※※**

Semenjak saat itu, Kerajaan [Krisna] yang dulunya memiliki kebijakan non-agresi telah merubah kebijakan politik mereka dan mengubah semboyan negara mereka menjadi ' _Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum_ _'_. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Kerajaan [Krisna] kelak akan mengubah namanya menjadi Negara Kemiliteran [Parabellum]*…

*A/N: Nama _Parabellum_ diambil dari frasa bahasa Latin ' _Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum_ _'_ yang artinya "Bila kamu menginginkan perdamaian, bersiaplah untuk perang".


	3. Vol 1-Chp 01: Reformasi (b)

A/N: Fic ini merupakan projek yang memadukan 2 _webnovel_ bergenre _issekai_ [ ** _A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle_ _Modern Weapons Cheat in Another World_** ]. Adapun kemiripan _plot_ yang dimiliki oleh Fic ini merupakan murni penyesuaian. Sedangkan untuk _even-even_ yang terjadi di Fic ini merupakan ide dari Ane. Selebihnya merupakan sumber referensi yang Ane gunakan untuk kepentingan Fic ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Sudut Pandang Penulis_**

Sore itu, seekor kuda putih sedang melaju di tengah-tengah kota [Binonten]. Orang yang menaikinya adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Umurnya berkisar antara 16-17 tahun dan memiliki kulit putih yang bercahaya. Disamping itu, Dia juga mengenakan seragam militer yang terlihat agak ketak. Sehingga, bentuk tubuhnya yang indah tampak menonjol dibalik serangam yang Dia pakai.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berdiri di dua sisi jalan secara spontan mendesah penuh kekaguman dan bersorak saat mereka menyadari bahwa dia adalah _puteri_ negara ini.

"Hime- _sama_! Selama atas pertunanganmu!"

"Saya harap Anda bahagia!"

Tanpa mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, mereka memberikan sorakan hangat. Meskipun, suara mereka tak dapat dia dengar saat ini.

"Tou- _sama_ , Kaa- _sana_ , bertahanlah…"

Dia, Arturia Arrow, bergumam dengan wajah sedih.

"Tou - _sama_! Apa artinya ini!"

Kamar khusus keluarga kerajaan. Sebuah kamar yang besar, saking besarnya kamar ini, dapat menampung lebih dari 6 keluarga* sekaligus.

A/N: 1 keluarga = 3-4 orang.

Ruang ini juga memiliki prabotan yang diukir dengan indah dan memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Harusnya, ruangan ini telah menjadi ruang pribadi milik Naruto semenjak dia naik tahta, tetapi pemuda itu tak menyukai sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Sehingga, Raja dan Ratu terdahulu tetap diijinkan untuk tinggal di sana.

Permandangan yang dilihat Arturia saat Dia mendobrak pintu besar itu adalah adengan sepasang pansuri yang sedang menikmati waktu bersantai milik mereka sambil bertukar kata-kata ngombal saling menggoda satu sama lain. Arturia yang menyaksikan adengan tersebut langsung _sweetdrop_ ditempatnya dengan mulut menganga, namun gadis itu mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya dan menjalan mendekati pasangan kerajaan itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku menaiki kuda selama 2 hari tanpa henti dari tempat patroliku saat kudengar mahkota milik Tou- _sama_ telah direbut! Tapi Kalian malah saling menggombal di depan anak kalian sendiri!"

Selain memiliki gelar Puteri—sekaligus tunangan Raja yang sekarang, Arturia juga lulus dari akademi militer dan telah menerima jabatan sebagai perwira. Meskipun posisi ini tak terlalu tinggi, Dia sering diberi misi untuk melakukan patroli di sekitar perbatasan mengingat bahwa akhir-akhir ini suasana di perbatasan negara mulai memanas. Ditambah lagi, Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih akibat memikirkan nasif negaranya yang sedang diambang kehancuran.

"Dengar, Arturia! Kekuasaanku benar-benar tak direbut, Aku turun tahta atas kehendakku sendiri."

"Kenapa Tou- _sama_ turun tahta dengan tiba-tiba!"

"Ketika Aku berbicara dengan pemuda itu, Aku percaya bahwa Dia mampu memimpin negara ini dengan baik. Kau tahu, Arturia? Saat ini, kita berada diujung konflik bersenjata dengan kedua [Blok]. Membayangkan bagaimana negara ini akan dihancurkan oleh mereka, membuatku merinding tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Oleh karena itu, Aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk mempercayakan putriku dan negara ini padanya."

Arturia tak sanggup untuk membalas penyataan dari sang ayah dan memilih untuk tak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

"Uuuh… bahkan, kalian juga seenaknya memutuskan pertunanganku."

"Kau dapat membicarakannya langsung dengannya. Lagipula, pertunangan ini adalah hal yang kami paksakan kepadanya. Jadi, jika kau tak menginginkannya, Namikaze-dono tak akan memaksamu."

"Kaa- _sama…_ "

"Temuilah Dia, Arturia. Ini adalah hal yang menyangkut hidupmu dan juga masa depanmu sendiri. Kami akan menghormati apapun keputusanmu."

Arturia menurunkan bahunya dengan lesu…

※※※

Arturia sedang berjalan didalam istana dengan langkah cepat. Sejauh yang dapat Dia lihat, setiap orang yang ada di dalam istana sedang berlarian. Prajurit, pelayan, menteri kabinet tampak tergesah-gesah seakan mereka dikejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang. Hal ini memang sedikit bertolah belakang dengan kondisi beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat dirinya ditugaskan untuk berpatroli disekitar perbatasan.

Saat Raja sebelumnya masih memerintah, suasana di dalam istana memang pada dasarnya selalu sibuk. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Tidak peduli kemanapun kau pergi didalam istana itu, kau akan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergema disepanjang jalan. Arturia lalu memanggil salah satu _maid_ yang sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Bisakah Aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Ah, bukankah ini Hime- _sama_. Adakah sesuatu yang Anda ingin Saya lakukan?"

"Ah, bukan… Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kastil (istana) ini tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya, yah?"

"Oh, mungkin itu penggaruh dari Raja yang baru, Hime- _sama_."

"Memangnya apa yang Dia lakukan sampai kalian tergesah-gesah seperti itu?"

"Ini sebenarnya bukan masalah yang khusus, sih. Tapi sejak melihat bagaimana Beliau berkerja bantingtulang di dalam kantornya, yang bisa Kami lakukan hanya menolong Beliau semampu Kami. Ah… maaf Hime- _sama_ , Saya harus melanjutkan tugas Saya lagi."

"Begitukah? Kalo begitu, lakukan yang terbaik."

Setelah _maid_ itu pergi agak jauh darinya, Arturia menjadi semakin penasaran.

 _Namikaze Naruto, siapa sebenarnya orang itu?_

Arturia menemui jalan buntu didalam pikirannya.

※※※

"Hoi! Kau salah menghitungnya!"

"Baik!"

"Hitung-hitungnya salah!"

"Ketemu! Di sini juga salah!"

Ruang Urusan Pemerintahan Kerajaan. Saat Arturia membuka pintu itu, hal pertama yang Dia lihat adalah tumpukan kertas, dokumen-dokumen yang saling ditumpukan dengan sangat tinggi di atas meja besar. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa birokrat dan orang-orang berpakaian hijau tengah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sambil bertarung dengan tumpukan-tumpukan laknat yang diberi nama 'laporan berkas'.

 _Tunggu sebentar! Siapa orang-orang berpakaian hijau ini!?_

Saat Arturia tercengang, terdengarlah suara seorang pria muda di balik tumpukan kertas.

"Hey, Kau yang disana!"

"…Heh!? Apa!?"

"Yah, Kau! Bisakah Kau membaca dan menghitung?"

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku ini salah satu lulusan terbaik di Akademikku dulu."

"Bagus. Kalo begitu kesinilah dan bantu Aku bekerja."

"Membantumu?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?!"

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Lagipula ini adalah 'Perintah Raja'."

Setelah itu, Arturia dapat melihat secara jelas wajah dari si pemilik suara itu. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya antara Dirinya dengan Sang Tunangan. Kesan pertama yang Arturia tanggap darinya adalah "mengantuk."

※※※

 ** _Sudut Pandang Naruto_**

Ada banyak kasus dimana seorang [Pahlawan] yang dipanggil ke dunia ini akan memperoleh kekuatan khusus selama proses pemanggilan. Sebagai besar dari mereka adalah kekuatan yang memungkinkan seorang [Pahlawan] mampu bertarung menghadapi ribuan musuh tanpa letih, ada juga kemampuan yang pada awalnya terlihat tak berguna tapi justru menjadi kekuatan paling mematikan bahkan memungkinkan untuk menghancurkan seluruh dunia ini, yang sering disebut _overpower_ atau sejenisnya.

Dan benar saja, Aku ternyata juga diberi beberapa kekuatan. Salah satunya adalah _'Parallel Thinking'_. Kekuatan yang memungkinkanku untuk dapat berpikir lebih dari satu hal—secara bersamaan. Misalnya, Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas 'A' dan sekaligus juga mengerjakan tugas 'B'. Saking mudahnya kemampuan ini, Aku mampu menulis laporan keuangan dan mengisi berkas penting dengan kedua tanganku!

… Yah, Aku tau ini memang bukanlah kekuatan yang seperti orang lain pikirkan. Namun, kekuatan ini cukup berguna untuk menggurus pekerjaan tulis menulis. Jika bukan karena kekuatan ini, Aku pasti telah terkubur di dalam tumpukan dokumen sekarang.

Kembali ke masalah utama, saat Aku sibuk bertarung dengan tumpukan kertas ini. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berseragam militer mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang kantor. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulit putih bersih, dan berambut pirang. Dalam keadaan normal, Aku mungkin akan terkagum-kagum padanya. Tapi, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang—bergadang selama 3 hari penuh. Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai _'Pekerja Paksa'_.

"Bandingkan kedua dokumen ini! Dan jika kau menemukan catatan yang tak sesuai dengan laporan asli, berikan tanda centang padanya."

"Tu-tunggu! Pekerjaan macam apa ini?"

"Tentu saja, kan? Kami sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan negara."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Aku lalu menjelaskan kepadanya tujuan dari memeriksaan keuangan tersebut.

"Diantara laporan yang Kami periksa adalah [Daftar Anggaran Belanja] satunya lagi adalah [Laporan Pendapatan Pengeluaran]. Bahkan jika jumlah permintaan sama dengan jumlah pengeluaran, tapi catatan pengeluaran justru lebih banyak dari yang direncanakan. Ada kemungkinan bahwa dana tersebut telah digunakan untuk investasi tak berguna atau justru telah dikorupsi oleh seseorang—dengan kedok investasi. Oleh sebab itulah Kita memerlukan adanya pemeriksaan. Dan apabila seseorang terbukti menggelapkan uang negara, Kita akan memaksa mereka membayar habis tuntutan. Kalo sampai menolak, Kita akan menangkap mereka semua dan menyita seluruh aset milik mereka."

"Be-begitu ya…"

Karena merasa terancam oleh ku, Dia lalu melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.

※※※

Selama hampir dua jam, kami terus bekerja tanpa henti. Kami juga tak saling bicara panjang lebar dan juga agak terkesan kaku. Merasa terganggu dengan kondisi macam itu, gadis yang sedang duduk disampingku itu mulai membuka suara—tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hei."

"…Ada apa? Jika kau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat—kalo kau mau."

"Bukan itu… Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku saat ini—"

Saat Aku membalikan wajahku ke samping, hal pertama yang kulihat darinya adalah wajah tegas milik gadis itu.

"—Namaku Arturia Arrow, anak perempuan sulung dari Raja terdahulu, Rygath Arrow."

Pada saat Dia mengatakan hal itu, kedua tanganku berhenti bergerak. Lantas Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"… Jadi Kau adalah tuan putri?"

"Apa Aku tak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Yah, Aku menggira bahwa Kau seorang perwira, sih."

Aku baru sadar bahwa Dia memiliki aura seorang bangsawan, jika dilihat dari bahasa tubuh dan juga sifatnya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seorang [Pahlawan] sekaligus [Raja] saat ini."

Aku menjulurkan tangan kanan padanya untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi Dia justru mengabaikannya dan lalu menatapku dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku bukan seorang putri lagi—"

Arturia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkannya dengan rauk wajah yang sulit.

"—Ditambah lagi, posisiku jadi gak jelas sejak kau menjadi [Raja]."

"…Menjadi [Raja]? Kau salah, Hime- _sama_. Saya menjadi seorang [Raja] karena dipaksa oleh ayahmu! Jika bukan karena posisi ini, kehidupanku tak akan hancur!"

Saat Aku dipanggil ke dunia ini, Raja sebelumnya tak memiliki rencana yang khusus. Sehingga, hampir semua kebijakan yang diterapkan saat ini merupakan buah dari pemikiranku. Disamping itu, Aku juga memfokuskan diriku pada kebijakan-kebijakan yang sedang Aku jalankan.

Salah satu kebijakan yang kusarankan pada Sang Raja adalah kebijakan _Fukoku Kyouhai_ *. Disini, Aku mewajibkan seluruh rakyat [Krisna] untuk mengikuti pendidikan dan perlatihan militer. Disamping itu, Aku juga berusaha untuk memperkuat memperkokoh perekonomian negara ini. Sehingga, diharapkan bahwa kami dapat membangun sebuah negara yang tak akan mengalah kepada pihak asing.

A/N: _Fukoku Kyouhai_ memiliki arti, _'Negara yang Kaya, dan Pasukan yang Kuat.'_

Tentu saja, awalnya Sang Raja khawatir setelah mendengar rencana tersebut, tapi akhirnya Dia menyetujuinya dengan perasaan legah. Perdana Menteri juga terlihat bersemangat waktu itu. Dan sebagai orang yang telah memberi saran ini, Aku mungkin akan dipercayai untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan, mungkin sebagai seorang pengawas keuangan, membantu perbaikan ekonomi, dan memperkuat militer… itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Tapi mereka malah menjadikanku seorang [Raja]."

"Anu, soal itu… maaf, Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Yah, gak masalah, sih. Lagipula ini bukan salahmu—"

Aku meneruskan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda tanpa melepas pandangan dari dokumen yang sedang kubaca.

"—Dan soal pertunangan ini, Kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah kita berhasil keluar dari kondisi tak stabil ini. Aku berencana akan berhenti menjadi [Raja] dalam beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Eh, kenapa?!"

"Singkatnya, Aku tak ingin membiarkan negara ini hancur begitu saja. Makanya Aku melakukan semua ini. Tapi yang terpenting, karena Aku sudah terlanjut mendapatkan posisi ini, Aku harus berjuang untuk memperkuat negara ini. Dan setelah itu, sisanya akan Aku serangkan kepada kalian.

Dan tentu saja, pertunangannya pun akan dibatalkan."

※※※

 ** _Sudut Pandang Arturia_**

Aku menatap kedua matanya dengan tercengang.

 _'Tidak, tidak. Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah, tapi Apa Dia tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya melakukan hal ini.'_

Aku hanya hebat dibidang militer, sehingga Aku tak terlalu paham dengan urusan pemerintahan seperti saat ini. Sehingga sulit bagiku untuk memahaminya secara menyeluruh, tapi Aku paham betul dengan apa yang Dia rencanakan—untuk negara ini.

Singkatnya, jika Kami memiliki kestabilitas dalam negeri yang tinggi sekaligus kekuatan militer yang hebat. Maka Kekaisaran [Indra, Kesatuan Kerajaan [Asura, dan juga sekutu-sekutu mereka tak akan berani menyerang Kami—secara terang-terangan. Oleh karena itu, Aku sedikit memahami alasan kenapa Tou- _sama_ mau menyerahkan takhtanya kepada Pria ini.

Tapi kemudian, Dia berencana untuk melepaskan jabatannya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan krisis yang dialami oleh negara ini?! Aku benar-benar tak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya itu.

"… Lalu, bagaimana dengan dananya?"

"Maksudmu dana untuk reformasi? Aku sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Yah, sekarang Aku sedang sibuk mengurus biaya reformasi. Selain itu, Aku juga perlu memperhatikan masalah pangan dan juga ribuan pengungsi yang terus berdatangan ke wilayah kita."

Bahkan, jika Kami memiliki pasokan makanan yang cukup untuk seluruh warga negara ini. Para pengungsi tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena bantuan yang diberikan oleh negara ini terbilang terbatas.

Kami mungkin bisa memberi mereka dana, pakaian, maupun tempat tinggal. Tapi, kalo masalah obat-obatan maupun makanan pokok. Jujur, Kami pun tak sanggup menyediakannya secara merata.

"Tapi, jika kita memiliki anggaran sebanyak itu, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika kita menginvestasikan sebagaian besar dana tersebut untuk memperkuat militer kita."

"Itu terlalu ceroboh, Hime- _sama_ —"

Dia menolak gagasanku dengan wajah dingin.

"—Bahkan jika kita memperkuat angkatan bersenjata milik kita. Tapi tak bisa menyelesaikan krisis di dalam negeri… Semuanya akan percuma."

Dia terus melanjutkannya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada beberapa kertas yang sedang Dia tandatangani.

"Jika masalah pangan, pengungsi, korupsi tidak segera diselesaikan, maka Kita akan kehilangan dukungan dari rakyat dan negeri ini akan semakin rapuh dan mudah di 'Adu Domba' oleh negara lain."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Warga di negara ini cinta tanah air, mana mungkin mereka akan memberontak karena 'Adu Domba'?"

"Kau terlalu naif, Hime- _sama_. Bahkan jika seseorang memiliki rasa nasionalisme dalam dirinya, mereka tak akan dapat berkutik jika perut mereka kosong. Dan orang-orang seperti itu akan menghalalkan segala cara—untuk memperoleh makanan—tanpa memperdulikan orang lain…"

Yah, ini sangat masuk akal dan juga tepat sasaran. Tak peduli bagaimana Aku menyangkalnya, jawaban yang dia berikan benar-benar realistis.

"Jadi, bisakah kita kembali bekerja?"

Aku merasakan dadaku semakin sesak oleh tatapannya.

※※※

Kami berkerja tanpa henti selama beberapa hari dan mampu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu tepat waktu.

Hari ini, Aku benar-benar sangat menggantuk. Aku heran kepada Namikaze* yang terlihat masih bugar bahkan setelah bergadang selama beberapa hari tanpa tidur.

A/N: Dia ngira bahwa nama asli Naruto itu Namikaze.

Itu benar-benar tak masuk akal, bagiku.

Tapi, Dia telah membuktikan kepadaku bahwa Dia sangat serius ingin menolong negara ini. Dan pada akhirnya, Aku tak bisa protes maupun menggeluh tentang tindakannya yang sering kali memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, kami berdua—bersama beberapa Aristokrat orang-orang berpakaian hijau—tengah berdiri di dekat pelabuhan tepat di sebelah selatan kota [Binonten].

Bukan karena ramainya kapal-kapal kayu milik para pedagang. Dan juga bukan karena adanya festival laut yang selalu kami adakan setiap tahunnya.

Kini, semua orang meninggikan suara mereka dalam keheranan dan juga kekaguman. Sebagian besar warga kota, para prajurit kerajaan, dan juga para awak kapal sama-sama menatap ke arah laut.

"Raksasa* macam apa itu?!"

A/N: Maksudnya adalah ukuran si kapal.

"Tidak mungkin, apakah itu benar-benar sebuah kapal?"

"Tunggu, kapal ini benar-benar tak memiliki layar?!"

"Itu terbuat dari besi, kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kapal sebesar itu dapat mengapung di atas laut?"

Ada banyak teriakan, tanda tanya, dan sorakan di sekeliling kami.

Akupun juga tak percaya dengan apa yang Aku lihat. Di lepas pantai, terdapat beberapa kapal raksasa yang sedang berjajar.

Jika diukur menggunakan mata, satu kapal saja memiliki ukuran lebih dari 250 kaki, yang memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa—pada permukaan air. Sebelumnya, Aku memang pernah diberi tau tentang kekuatan luar biasa yang dimiliki Tunanganku. Katanya, Dia bisa [Summoning] persenjataan dan juga prajurit-prajurit dari dunia lain. Yah, awalnya Aku tak mempercayainya dan menganggap hal itu cuma bualan untuk melebih-lebihkannya. Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa Aku justru merasa kagum sekaligus takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Tunanganku.

Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang terbang dari kapal itu.

"Hei, Namikaze?"

"Ada apa, Hime- _sama_?"

"Benda-benda yang tengah terbang menuju kearah kita itu apa?"

"Oh, itu namanya [Helikopter]."

"... Apakah itu semacam kendaraan?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu, sih." Jawab Namikaze tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah laut.

Benda itu tampaknya digerakan oleh semacam papan panjang yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Bagaimana Aku menjelaskannya, yah? Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang diluar pengetahuanku.

Di dunia ini, satu-satu sarana yang bisa Kami gunakan untuk menjelajahi angkasa adalah [Naga]. Itupun hanya terbatas pada _subspesies_ [Naga] tertentu, seperti [Wyvern] maupun [Griffon].

Berbicara tentang kedua _subspesies_ [Naga] tersebut. Jika dibandingkan dengan [Wyvern, [Griffon] memang agak sulit untuk dikembangbiakan. Mereka juga sulit untuk dilatih, sehingga tak banyak negara yang berhasil membudidayakan mereka.

Namun, semenjak Aku melihat bagaimana benda itu dapat terbang di atas langit. Persepsiku tentang [Naga] telah berubah drastis, dan Aku benar-benar kehabisan argumen untuk bisa menjabarkannya.

Saat kendaraan itu mulai mendekat, terdengarlah suara aneh disusul angin kencang yang memberi rasa rakut kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sebagian besar Kami mulai panik, tapi Tunanganku dan orang-orang berpakaian hijau yang berdiri di dekatnya tak terlihat terganggu sama sekali.

Setelah kendaraan itu mendarat di alun-alun, angin dan suara itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Pintu yang ada di sisi kendaraan itu mulai terbuka, seorang wanita muncul dari dalam dan mulai berjalan dengan berani ke arah kami.

Namikaze maju ke depan dan wanita yang telah berdiri di depannya memberi salam—tampaknya itu semacam hormat bagi mereka.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Kami telah membawa 5 unit [VH-60N* seperti yang Anda minta."

A/N: [VH-60N] juga dikenal sebagai [Marine 1, biasanya digunakan oleh presiden AS saat kunjungan kenegaraan.

"Dimengerti, Letnan Shizuka."

Namikaze pun menatap ke arahku dan orang-orang Aristokrat lainnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kalo begitu, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Sejak kemunculan kapal-kapal itu, orang-orang di kerajaan [Krisna] mulai terinspirasi untuk menciptakan kapal-kapal yang serupa. Dan ketika menggetahui akan hal itu, Naruto berbaik hati untuk membangun beberapa perusahaan manufaktur yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan kapal. Dan setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, kapal-kapal sejenisnya mulai bermunculan dan menjadi cikal bakal lahirnya kapal-kapal besi di dunia itu.

A/N:

 _Bagi yang mau bertanya seputar Fic ini Ane sarankan untuk mengirim PM ke akun Ane. Disana, Ane akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kalian semampu Ane._

 _Ini aja dulu catatan dari Ane see you next time in the next chapter…_


	4. Vol 1-Chp 01: Reformasi (c)

A/N: Fic ini merupakan projek yang memadukan 2 _webnovel_ bergenre _issekai_ [ ** _A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle_ & _Modern Weapons Cheat in Another World_** ]. Adapun kemiripan _plot_ yang dimiliki oleh Fic ini merupakan murni penyesuaian. Sedangkan untuk _even-even_ yang terjadi di Fic ini merupakan ide dari Ane. Selebihnya merupakan sumber referensi yang Ane gunakan untuk kepentingan Fic ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Sudut Pandang Arturia**_

Aku benar-benar bingung.

Apakah tempat ini benar-benar berada di atas kapal? Tempat ini benar-benar sangat luas, saking luasnya tempat ini. Aku berpikir bahwa Kami bahkan bisa melakukan pertempuran kavaleri* di tempat ini.

*A/N: _Kavaleri_ berasal dari bahasa Latin _caballus_ dan bahasa Perancis _chevalier_ yang berarti "kuda". Awalnya istilah _kavaleri_ mengacu kepada pasukan khusus berkuda, namun dalam perkembangan zaman, _kavaleri_ bertempur dengan menggunakan kendaraan lapis baja atau tank (sumber: )

Di tempat ini pula, Aku, Namikaze, & beberapa orang Aristokrat lainnya sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa perwira berpakaian hijau. Tak satupun dari mereka yang membawa tongkat besi atau sesuatu yang mereka sebut, _'senjata api'_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, salah seorang pria lalu memberanikan diri untuk maju dan memberi hormat kepada kami.

"Selamat datang di kapal Saya, Yang Mulia Namikaze, Arturia- _hime_ , & tuan-tuan Aristokrat sekalian. Nama Saya Harry Aston, ketua divisi _logistic_ sekaligus kapten kapal induk jenis [Nimitz]* ini."

*A/N: kapal induk jenis [Nimitz] merupakan salah satu kapal induk terbesar yang pernah dimilik oleh _Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat_.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyambut kami, Kapten Harry."

"Anda tak perlu berterima kasih kepada saya, Yang Mulia. Lagipula, ini sudah menjadi tugas seorang bawahan untuk menyambut tuannya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kapten Harry. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa, sama sepertimu."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Anda bukanlah sekedar manusia biasa, justru Anda adalah manusia paling _special_ yang telah diberi berkat oleh [Li Illa] untuk memimpin bangsa ini."

"Tolong hentikan bualanmu itu, Kapten."

Setelah menerima sambutan yang _tak biasa_ dari Kapten Harry, Kami pun diajak olehnya untuk menggelilingi kapal raksasa itu.

Aku berserta rombongan dari kerajaan [Krisna] sangat terkejut dengan puluhan [Helikopter] yang saling berjejer di atas dek kapal. Mereka semua memiliki bentuk yang agak berbeda dengan [Helikopter] yang kami naiki tadi.

" _Ne_ , Namikaze. Seberapa besar ukuran kapal ini?

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke arah dek yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa [Helikopter] dan juga kendaraan aneh yang tampaknya memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan [Helikopter] itu.

"… Panjang kapal ini adalah 333 meter. Lebar totalnya adalah 41 meter, daya angkutnya adalah 100.000 ton, kecepatan maksimumnya adalah 30 knot*, dan dapat menampung lebih dari 6.000 orang—termasuk pilot. Yah, karena memiliki ukuran yang begitu besar, kapal ini juga bisa menampung 80 hingga 90 [Helikopter]."

*A/N: 30 knot = 55.5 km/jam

Ja—jadi, ukuran kapal ini jauh lebih besar dari yang Aku kira?! Bahkan kapal ini juga mampu mengangkut 6.000 orang dan 90 [Helikopter] sekaligus! Dan juga, apa-apa dengan kecepatan kapal ini*?!

*A/N: Begini _Guys_ , kecepatan kapal layar (kapal tradisional) adalah sekitar 4 sampai 8 knot (7.4 sampai 14.8 km/jam), adapun sebuah kapal layar cepat dapat mencapai kecepatan 14 sampai 17 knot (23 sampai 31.5 km/jam).

Sedangkan untuk kapal _modern_ , kecepatan mereka di atas 20 knot (37 km/jam). Bahkan, sebuah kapal perang dapat mencapai kecepatan lebih dari 30 knot (55.5 km/jam), walaupun kecepatan asli mereka biasanya dikelompokan untuk alasan tertentu.

"Oh yah, Namikaze. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang menyerupai burung itu, apakah mereka memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan [Helikopter]?" tanyaku ke arah sebuah objek asing yang tak pernah Aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Yah, mereka memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti [Helikopter]—untuk terbang. Tapi, mereka tak memiliki baling-baling seperti [Helikopter]."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka untuk terbang?"

"Sebagai gantinya, mereka dilengkapi oleh mekanisme yang mirip seperti tubuh burung—untuk terbang. Kendaraan ini juga dilengkapi oleh mesin pendorong berkekuatan tinggi. Sehingga, mereka dapat terbang tinggi di angkasa bahkan jauh lebih cepat daripada [Helikopter]."

"…"

"Maaf… Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas, Hime- _sama_?"

"Ti—tidak. Aku ngerti kok!"

Aku bisa mendengar tawa lepas dari kapten Harry saat melihatku—dan rombongan dari kerajaan—dengan wajah tercengang.

 _Uhh… rasanya Aku ingin mati saja…_

Ketika Kami memasuki badan kapal, Aku berserta seluruh rombongan kerajaan kembali dibuat terkejut sampai-sampai kami tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Kapal ini sangat terang. Apa mungkin mereka menggunakan [Roh Cahaya] untuk dapat menerangi kapal ini?

"Ka… kapal ini terbuat dari besi… Bagaimana bisa kapal ini tetap mengambang…? Selain itu bagian dalamnya terang dan juga sangat luas. Bukankah ini sudah sama seperti istana?!"

Setiap orang dibuat tak berdaya dengan kenyataan yang ada dihadapan kami.

※※※

"Ini sungguh luar biasa…"

Aku mengucapkan kekaguman tanpa sadar.

Dari kapal induk ini, Aku bisa melihat daratan [Krisna] dari kejauhan. Disamping itu, kami juga dapat melihat beberapa _species_ burung-burung camar yang sedang mencari makan di atas laut.

"Apakah Anda menikmati kunjungan kali ini, Hime- _sama_?"

Namikaze melirik ke arahku saat Diriku masih sibuk memandang indahnya panorama yang begitu memikatku.

"Yah, sangat. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ada pemandangan sebagus ini, ketika menaiki sebuah kapal perang."

Aku sudah tau bahwa kapal induk ini digunakan untuk kepentingan perang atau militer. Tapi, tetap saja Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumanku pada hal-hal menarik seperti ini.

"Kalo begitu, bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke markas Angkatan Darat?"

"Markas Angkatan Darat?"

"Yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin Saya perlihatkan kepada Anda."

※※※

Singkatnya, setelah kami meninggalkan kapal induk berukuran raksasa itu. Kami diajak oleh Namikaze menuju markas Angkatan Darat yang berjarak 63 km dari sebelah utara kota [Binonten]. Tentu saja, Kami kembali menggunakan [Helikopter] untuk dapat mencapai tempat itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"… Hime- _sama_ , tampaknya Anda masih sedikit takut dengan hal ini, kan?" tanya Namikaze dengan rauk wajah khawatir.

"… Ti—tidak kok! Lagipula, ini bukan kali pertama Aku berpergian di atas langit."

"… Mungkinkan Anda sering berpergian dengan menungangi [Wyvern]?"

"… Tidak juga, sih. Aku hanya beberapa menaikinya saat Aku masih kecil."

Jujur, jika Aku disuruh untuk memilih menunggangi [Wyvern] atau menaiki [Helikopter]. Aku tanpa ragu akan memilih kendaraan yang sedang Aku naiki ini daripada hewan bersisik itu.

Alasannya? Tentu saja karena benda ini relatif jauh lebih aman, jika dibandingkan dengan [Wyvern]. Alasan lainnya adalah…

 _Oke!_ Aku tak perlu menjelaskan rahasia kecilku kepada kalian, kan?"

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, markas Angkatan Darat yang menjadi tujuan Kami pun kini dapat kami lihat dari kejauhan.

Tunggu dulu! Ada banyak objek asing yang tak pernah Aku lihat sebelumnya—sama seperti saat kami di kapal induk.

"Hei, Namikaze. Butiran-butiran kecil itu apa?"

Aku menunjuk ke titik-titik kecil yang berada tepat di atas tanah.

"Nanti Anda juga akan tahu."

Ketika [Helikopter] kami mulai mendekati titik-titik itu, Aku dapat melihat objek-objek berlapis besi berjejer rapi seakan menyambut kami dengan keangkuhan yang mereka miliki.

"Tidak mungkin! Apakah semua objek berlapis besi ini adalah mesin perang?!"

"Yah, itu memang benar. Mereka semua adalah kendaraan tempur yang dilapisi oleh logam khusus yang mampu menahan peluru-peluru tajam yang dimuntahkan oleh senjata api. Di duniaku, kendaraan-kendaraan ini biasanya disebut dengan [Tank]."

"… Kalo boleh tau, seberapa besar mobilitas mereka jika Kita saling berhadapan dengan musuh di medan perang?"

"Yah, mereka sangat efektif—dan juga efisien—saat digunakan dalam pertempuran terbuka maupun pertempuran tertutup. Selain itu, mereka juga mampu memuntahkan proyektil hulu ledak yang mampu menghancurkan dinding kastil hanya dengan sekali tembak. Ada banyak diantara mereka yang mampu melewati jalan berlumpur maupun jalan berbatu, bahkan mereka juga bisa dijalankah di atas air."

"Heh?! Ka—kau serius, Namikaze?!"

"Yah, Saya serius."

Ini bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari pada [Catapult]*, [Trubuset]*, maupun mesin pengepung lainnya! Aku benar-benar tak terbayangkan jika seadainya persenjataan ini disebar luaskan keseluruh dunia. Pasti dunia akan segera berakhir!

*A/N: _Catapult_ *merupakan senjata pelontar yang digunakan untuk melemparkan atau melontarkan proyektil hingga jarak tertentu—tanpa bahan peledak. Sedangkan _Trubuset_ * merupakan senjata pelontar yang mengadopsi prinsip _jungkat-jungkit_ , sehingga proyektil yang dilontarkannya mampu menghancurkan sebuah objek yang berada tepat di belakang kastil atau benteng.

Uhhh… Membayangkan saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit—apalagi melihatnya.

Sementara Kami berdua saling berbicara satu sama lain, [Helikopter] kami pun mendarat di salah satu sudut lapangan yang ada di markas itu.

Setelah kami benar-benar mendarat, Namikaze membuka pintu dan mengajakku untuk ikut keluar bersamanya.

Sama seperti saat Kami berkunjung ke kapal induk, Kami pun disambut dengan hangat oleh salah seorang perwira yang tampaknya memiliki jabatan yang tinggi.

Setelah itu, Kamipun diajak untuk mengelilingi markas Angkatan Darat. Dari sudut pandangku, banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan baru yang tampaknya sedang dibangun di markas ini. Kami juga diberi kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana para insinyur senjata dan beberapa prajurit pemeriharaan yang sedang bekerja di salah satu bangunan yang menyerupai setengah tabung.

Aku bertanya-bertanya, kemana perginya prajurit-prajurit dari kerajaan yang ditugaskan dimarkas ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Namikaze. Dari tadi, Aku hanya melihat orang-orang berpakaian hijau di sepanjang jalan. Lalu, kemana perginya prajurit-prajurit dari kerajaan yang biasa ditugaskan dimarkas ini? Apakah kau memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain?"

"Tidak, Aku tidak memindahkan mereka—"

Namikaze lalu menunjuk salah seorang perwira berpakaian hijau yang tampaknya berasal dari ras _demi-human_ yang memiliki daun telinga seperti musang.

"—Justru, Aku menggabungkan mereka semua ke dalam divisi-divisi yang sama dengan prajurit-prajurit ku." Kata Namikaze tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Di sepanjang jalan, para perwira yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan kami pun langsung memberi hormat ke arah kami & Kami berdua pun juga membalas hormat mereka dengan sikap yang sama.

"Aku merombak struktur organisasi militer yang ada di negara ini dan mengantinya dengan struktur organisasi yang ada di duniaku. Selain itu, Aku juga melatih ulang prajurit-prajurit [Krisna] dengan berbagai metode pelatihan yang ada di duniaku dan juga membekali diri mereka dengan berbagai keterampilan tambahan untuk meningkatakan kemampuan bertempur mereka."

Oh, pantas saja Aku tak melihat satupun prajurit yang menggenakan serangam perwira dari kerajaan. Disamping itu, tampaknya Namikaze juga sengaja menggabungkan kekuatan militer kami dengan prajurit-prajurit yang Dia _panggil_ dari dunia lain.

Ini aneh, bukankah Dia bisa memanggil persenjataan dan prajurit-prajurit dari dunia lain—sesuka hatinya? Lalu, untuk apa Dia mau repot-repot untuk melatih ulang prajurit-prajurit dari kerajaan dan juga menggabungkan kekuatan militer kami dengan miliknya? Ataukah mungkin… Dia memiliki batasan tertentu dalam _pemanggilan_?

 _Yah, mungkin Aku bisa menanyakan hal ini nanti pada Namikaze._

"… Hime- _sama_? Hime- _sama_?!"

"Heh?! A—ada apa?"

"… Tampaknya Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apakah itu adalah hal yang penting?" tanya Namikaze yang kini sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Tidak… bukan hal yang penting, kok."

Setelah itu, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju pinggiran hutan yang biasanya digunakan untuk tempat _training_ oleh sebagian besar prajurit di markas ini.

…

A/N:

Balasan _review_ untuk _silent Reader_ :

nhl chapter 3 . Apr 30

Nggak ngeh ama jalan crita thor, di perbaiki dari awal lagi thor. Tentang latar belakang tokoh utama, sebab akibat kekuatannya muncul, resiko, dan nasib dunia dan keluarga yg ditinggalkan :v

 _Kalo masalah ini Ane gak bisa janji nyelesainnya #nunduk minta maaf_

 _Tapi kalo sebatas cerita sampingan, mungkin Ane bisa mengurusnya nanti._

 _Oke, thanks udah ngasih review yang berbobot untuk Ane :)_

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 22

Lucu kalimat "ras,suku,bangsa,dan agama" di negara krisna memangnya negara krisna punya pancasila dan apakah tdk ada nama yg lebih bagus untuk setiap negara (maaf klau menyinggung) dan ini bukan flame…

 _[Krisna] gak punya [Pancasila], tapi mereka memiliki dasar negara yang hampir serupa dengan [Pancasila]. Lalu, untuk pemberian nama negara. Ane sendiripun bingung, gak pandai milih-milih nama-nama asing. Yah, kalo Ane punya saran. Lebih baik kirimkan saja lewat PM, insyaallah… Ane jawab semampu Ane._

Guest chapter 2 . Apr 26

thor fic yang fate future kapan upnya

 _Maaf banget, bagi kalian yang nunggu Fic ini #nunduk minta maaf_

 _Untuk saat ini, Fic itu Ane drof dikarenakan kurangnya bahan dan juga draf yang gak selesai-selesai. Jadi, sebagai seorang penulis. Ane benar-benar minta maaf karena gak bisa nyelesainnya sekarang._

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 21

Bah ini alur cerita awal kayak light Novel Genjitsushugisha no Oukokukaizouki yak hehe. Semangat author

 _Yah, memang Ane bikin Fic ini merupakan projek yang menggabungkan 2 WN. Salah satunya iyalah WN itu._

 _Dan juga, maaf yah kalo Fic Ane gak sebagus pengarang [_ _Genjitsushugisha no Oukokukaizouki_ _] #Merendahkan diri_

 _Oke, thanks buat dukunganmu :)_

Lalu, untuk _review_ dari para _Reader_ yang memang memiliki akun , semuanya udah Ane balas lewat PM. Jika ada pertanyaan seputar Fic ini, Ane sarankan untuk menggirimkan PM ke akun Ane. _Insyaallah…_ bakal Ane balas selama hal itu logis dan mampu Ane jawab.

Dan terakhir… Thanks banget udah dukung Fic ini lewat review, favorit, maupun follow Ente sekalian. Semoga kedepannya Ane bisa melajutkan Fic ini hingga tamat, _Amin…_

Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Bye2


	5. Vol 1-Chp 01: Reformasi (d)

A/N: Fic ini merupakan projek yang memadukan 2 _webnovel_ bergenre _isekai_ [ _ **A Realist Hero's Kingdom Reconstruction Chronicle**_ ** & **_**Modern Weapons Cheat in Another World**_ ]. Adapun kemiripan _plot_ yang dimiliki oleh Fic ini merupakan murni penyesuaian. Sedangkan untuk _even-even_ yang terjadi di Fic ini merupakan ide dari Ane. Selebihnya merupakan sumber referensi yang Ane gunakan untuk kepentingan Fic ini.

.

.

.

 **[Jumat, 11 Mei 2018]**

.

.

.

 _ **Sudut Pandang Naruto**_

…

"LAMBAT! DASAR BANCI! KALIAN MENYEBUT DIRI KALIAN PRAJURIT [KRISNA], HAH?!"

Puluhan prajurit dari kerajaan [Krisna] kini tampak kocar-kacil akibat kepanikan yang melanda diri mereka. Penyebabnya adalah seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap yang kini tengah meneriaki mereka sambil memegangi senapang serbu jenis [AK-47]*. Sesekali, Gadis itu menembangkan senjata api yang Dia genggam ke arah langit—dengan wajah yang sangat galak.

*A/N: **AK-47** _(singkatan dari_ _ **A**_ _vtomat_ _ **K**_ _alashnikova 19_ _ **47**_ _)_ adalah senapan serbu yang dirancang oleh [Mikhail Kalashnikov], diproduksi oleh pembuat senjata Rusia [IZhMASh], dan digunakan oleh banyak negara Blok Timur semasa Perang Dingin (sumber: wikipedia).

Arturia tampaknya agak kaget, setelah melihatnya secara langsung. Sedangkan, rombongan kami yang lain tampak berkeringan dingin dengan wajah yang sulit.

Saat ini, Kami semua sedang berkunjung ke tempat pelatihan yang berada di markas itu. Di sana, para prajurit dari kerajaan [Krisna] yang berjumlah lebih dari 1000 orang kini tengah dilatih oleh para _instructor_ mereka masing-masing.

Menu pelatihan pun bermacam-macam, mulai dari berlari keliling hutan—dengan pemberat di atas punggung—, merangkak sambil melewati kawat-kawat berduri, berlari melewati haling lindang—yang banyaknya minta ampun—, pertarungan dengan tangan kosong, menembak, ketahanan fisik, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku, Arturia, & rombongan dari kerajaan [Krisna] tengah berdiri di dekat tenda medis yang tak jauh dari tempat latihan. Dari sini, Kami dapat melihat para perwira yang tengah berlatih dengan sangat keras oleh _instructor_ mereka.

"SERIUS! Berapa lama LAGI Kau mau berbaring di sana, HAH?! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Lalu, gadis yang tengah kubicarakan tadi sedang menembakan beberapa peluru dengan kaliber [7.62 x 39 mm] ke permukaan tanah, berdekatan dengan pijakan kaki dari salah seorang perwira. Dan setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, perwira itu pun berusaha untuk berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

"DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! Kalian semua adalah MAKLUK RENDAHAN! TAK BERGUNA! Bahkan BELATUNG pun jauh lebih baik daripada KALIAN! Bila KALIAN masih punya HARGA DIRI, cepat perbaiki posisi KALIAN dan lari 100 PUTARAN LAGI!"

"YES, MAAM!"

Para prajurit itu pun berlari dengan kekuatan yang tak dapat dibayangkan oleh orang normal. Padahal, Aku yakin sekali bahwa mereka telah mencapai batasnya, namun tampaknya para prajurit ini sepertinya masih mampu untuk berdiri. Jadi, ayo kita kesampingkan akan hal itu & berganti ke _topic_ yang berbeda.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, seorang Letnal Kolonel, sekaligus pemimpin dari divisi _Scout Legion_ *." Kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke arah gadis yang tadi kuceritakan.

*A/N: _Scout Legion_ bisa juga diartikan sebagai _Pasukan Pengintai_.

Singkatnya, Kami tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat semula. Hinata, yang tadinya sedang melatih (baca: menyiksa) para ajurannya, kini telah berdiri dihadapan kami, setelah menyerahkan tugas _instructor_ kepada salah seorang bawahannya.

"Yah, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Kata Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku yang melihat ngelagat tak baik dari gadis ini pun lalu memukul pelan kepalanya dengan suara mengintruksi.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan, Hinata. Mereka semua adalah tamuku, jadi tolonglah… perbaiki sikapmu itu dan sapa mereka lagi dengan cara yang benar."

Hinata yang tampaknya tak senang dengan instruksiku, lalu membalikan wajahnya ke arah rombonganku dengan senyum yang—jika diteliti lebih lanjut—terlihat menyerupai seringai tipis, tak kasat mata.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, umur 17 tahun, seorang Letnan Kolonel, _assisten_ , ajudan, dan sekaligus budak cinta milik Yang Mulia."

Semua orang pun dibuat tercengang oleh kata-kata yang dilotarkan oleh Hinata, termasuk Aku. Aku ingin memprotesnya, tetapi Arturia yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat di berlakangku, tengah melemparkan tatapan jijik miliknya—dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Cih! Dasar _hentai_! Mati aja _loh!_ "

"Hentikan! Itu akan merusak reputasiku! Dan kau Hinata! Aku hanya memperkerjakanmu sebagai _assisten_. Bukankah ajudan adalah pekerjaan yang Kau lakukan sukarela? Dan juga, apa yang Kau maksud dengan yang terakhir?!"

Aku benar-benar dibuat protes olehnya, tetapi Hinata hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Bukankah Anda adalah Arturia- _hime_? Saya telah mendengar banyak rumor tentang Anda. Selain Anda tunangan resmi Yang Mulia, Anda juga seorang perwira yang sering ditugaskan diperbatasan. Sebagai sesama perwira, Saya kagum sekaligus bangga karena memiliki seorang rekan sehebat Anda. Semoga kedepannya, kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik sebagai sesama calon Permaisuri sekaligus calon istri untuk Yang Mulia."

Samar-samar, Aku dapat melihat perempatan yang muncul di dahi Arturia. Ini gawat! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"H—hime- _sama_ … Bagaimana kalo kita berkunjung ke kantin? Di sana, ada banyak sekali jenis makanan yang dibuat ulang berdasarkan pengetahuan kuliner yang ada diduniaku dulu. Jika Anda tak keberatan, Saya ingin mengantarkan Anda dan rombongan kita ke sana." Bujukku agar Arturia mau menengarkan apa yang Aku ucapkan.

"Y—yah... kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula, Kami semua gak sempet makan tadi pagi. Jadi… tolong antarkan kami ke sana…"

 _Ini diluar dugaanku_ , pikirku dalam hati.

Siapa sangka, bahwa tuan putri ini ternyata terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang berbau makanan. Aku sempat menghela napas, menggira bahwa cekcok mulut ini dapat diakhiri dengan damai. Namun, justru makin diperparah oleh _mulut harimau_ milik Hinata.

"Hihihi…"

"Apa yang Kau tertawakan?"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan Saya, Arturia- _hime_. Tapi jujur, Saya tak menyangka bahwa tunangan resmi Yang Mulia adalah _seekor babi rakus_ …"

" _ **Babi rakus…**_ "

Aku merinding ngeri, sementara rombongan dari kerajaan [Krisna] telah menjauhi Kami—alias kabur.

 _Apa-apa itu?!_ teriakku dalam hati.

Kini, tubuh Arturia seakan dibungkus oleh semacam _energy_ yang memancarkan hawa pembunuh yang pekat. Bagaimana Aku harus menjabarkannya, yah…? Ini hampir mirip seperti serial _Dragon Ball_ yang pernah kutonton dulu.

" _ **Jaga bicaramu itu, Jalang…**_ "

"Oh? Apakah Saya menyinggung Anda, Arturia- _hime_? Tapi jujur, Saya pun juga tak suka Anda panggil seperti itu. Jadi… Bisakah Anda Tarik ucapan Anda tadi…?"

" _ **Harusnya KAU yang melakukannya, dasar Jalang!**_ "

"Tuh kan, mulut Anda tajam sekali—seperti pisau. Haruskah Saya mengajarkan Anda tentang sopan santun? Ataukan Anda tidak pernah diajarkan hal itu di lingkungan istana? Ah! Jangan-jangan Anda itu _**anak buangan**_ yang _dipunggut_ oleh Raja & Ratu terdahulu?"

" _ **KUBUNUH KAU!**_ "

Dan mereka pun saling bertarung satu sama lain. Aku dan berserta seluruh orang yang berada di sana, tak berani untuk melerai atau menghentikan perkelahian diantara kedua wanita berkekuatan _monster_ itu.

※※※

" _Ittai! Ittai, ittai!"_

"Tahanlah sedikit, Hime- _sama_ …"

" _Ittai!_ Hati-hati dong, sakit nih!"

"Iya-iya, Saya tau…"

Saat ini, Aku sedang menempelkan beberapa pembalut luka berserta kapas yang telah ditetesi oleh _betadine_ —ke luka-luka yang Dia derita. Meskipun beberapa luka yang Arturia miliki hanya luka ringan, tampaknya Hinata benar-benar serius untuk melancarkan pukulan-pukulan mematikannya—ke arah gadis ini.

Kalo bukan karena sihir [Boost] milik Arturia, gadis ini pasti akan mati.

"Apa-apaan gadis bermata aneh itu?! Aku sudah menyerangnya beberapa kali, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun pukulanku menggenainya?!"

Dia menggeluh padaku sambil mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Dia kalah telak dari Hinata.

"Yah… jika Anda menanyakan alasannya padaku… mungkin karena perbedaan teknik beladiri yang kalian miliki."

"Maksudmu, teknik beladirinya lebih unggul daripada Aku?"

"Yah, hanya itulah yang bisa Saya simpulkan."

Setelah menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, Aku dapat memahami perbedakan _skill_ yang mereka miliki.

Arturia lebih unggul dari segi kekuatan, ketangkasan, kecepatan, dan juga sihir yang Dia miliki. Sedangkan Hinata lebih unggul dari segi kelincahan, ketangkasan, & teknik-teknik beladiri yang Dia miliki.

Bahkan, jika seseorang menguasai banyak teknik sihir & memiliki kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata orang normal. Mereka tak dapat banyak berkutik dihadapan orang lemah yang tak memiliki sihir namun memiliki kecakapan yang tinggi, dan mampu menutupi kelemahan mereka, serta menjadikannya sebagai senjata untuk melawan musuh yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau tau, Hime- _sama_? Hinata itu bukan orang yang buruk kok, hanya saja Dia—"

"Oh gitu! Jadi Kau lebih membela _assisten_ -mu dibanding Tunanganmu sendiri?!"

"Yah, bukan seperti itu. Maksud Saya—"

"Kalian berdua itu ketemu di mana sih?! Bagaimana bisa Dia jadi _assisten_ -mu?!"

"Yah, Anda tau sendirilah… Hinata itu adalah salah seorang prajurit yang Aku [Summoning] dari dunia lain. Dan, Dia juga banyak berjasa bagiku. Jadi…"

Alasan kenapa Aku bisa memanggil persenjataan di atas tahun 1945 itu berkat Hinata—dan pasukan yang Dia pimpin. Jika bukan karena kecakapan yang Dia miliki. Mungkin… levelku yang sekarang tak akan naik dan tetap berada di level paling awal.

"Jangan bohong kau! Kau pasti udah pernah ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh sama Dia, kan?!"

"Ngelakuin apa?"

"Ya—yah, ma—maksudku seperti… hu—hubungan badan a—atau semacamnya…"

Wajahnya agak memerah akibat _topic_ yang Dia bicarakan sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan, Saya gak pernah menyentuh atau ngelakuin hal-hal kaya gitu sama Dia."

"Kamu tak berbohong, kan?"

"Yah! Saya gak berbohong."

"Syukurlah…"

Dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya, sambil menyilangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas dada. Aku yang tak tau apa yang Dia lakuin, hanya biarkannya saja. Tanpa mempertanyakan maksud dan tujuannya itu.

"Hime- _sama_ …?"

"Apa?"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan—yang menimpa Anda. Saya janji, hal ini tak akan pernah terulangi lagi…"

Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Yah sudahlah… akan kuselesaikan urusanku dengannya nanti—"

Kedua telapak tangannya nang halus itu lalu menyentuh kedua pipiku—dengan hangat. Kemudian, dengan sedikit paksaan. Dia lalu mengarahkan manik seindah batu zamrud miliknya tepat ke arah bola mataku.

"—Jadi tolong… jangan menundukan wajahmu seperti itu. Kau ini seorang raja, kan? Tak pantas bagi seorang raja untuk menundukan wajahnya semudah itu—kepada orang lain."

"Tapi… Saya hanyalah mantan orang biasa, loh."

"Aku tidak peduli… Meskipun Kau dulunya mantan penjahat sekalipun, Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Karena Aku…"

Kali ini, wajah Arturia terlihat lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Dan waktupun seakan berhenti di tengah-tengah Kami…

"… Tidak… tidak jadi…"

Arturia pun menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipiku. Lalu berdiri dari atas kursi dan menjauhiku sebanyak tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula.

"Setelah ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Arturia sambil membelakangiku.

"Tadinya Saya berencana untuk mengajak Anda dan yang lainnya untuk melihat-melihat festival udara hari ini. Tapi mengingat insiden yang terjadi tadi siang, dengan berat hati… Saya batalkan rencana itu."

"Lalu, Apakah kita semua akan kembali ke istana besok hari?"

"Yah, tampaknya seperti itu, sih."

Aku pun ikut berdiri dari atas kursi dan lalu mendekatinya dengan kedua kakiku.

"Hime- _sama_ , maukah Anda pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Saya hari ini?"

※※※

Sebelum matahari terbenam, Aku, Arturia, & delapan orang pengawal yang dilengkapi oleh senjata laras panjang jenis [M16]*, sedang terguncang-guncang oleh _track_ yang Kami lewati. Sambil menghirup udara khas perdesaan, [ATV]* milik Kami terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tanpa mogok sekalipun.

*A/N: **M16** merupakan sebutan yang dipakai oleh militer Amerika Serikat untuk senapan jenis [AR-15] (sumber: wikipedia).

*A/N: **ATV** (singkatan dari _'_ _ **A**_ _ll_ _ **T**_ _errain_ _ **V**_ _ehicle_ _'_ ) merupakan sebuah sepeda motor yang memiliki empat roda (sumber: wikipedia).

"Hime- _sama_ , Anda terlalu menekan perut Saya."

" _Kyaaa!_ I—ini agak menakutkan, Kau tau?!"

"Saya sih biasa-biasa saja dengan ini. Malahan, Saya sudah terbiasa menaikinya sejak kecil."

Di duniaku yang dulu, Aku sering menaiki [ATV] saat Kakekku masih hidup. Beliau jugalah mengajariku bagaimana cara menggunakan sepeda motor & mobil _pick up_ yang biasa Kami gunakan untuk mengangkut hasil-hasil panen—dari ladang Kami.

"Setiap orang di duniaku dulu, mulai dari petani sampai bangsawan, sering berpergian dengan kendaraan-kendaraan bertenaga mesin seperti yang Kita gunakan sekarang."

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa duniamu itu…"

Saat kami sedang bercakap-cakap, tak jauh dari kami. Kami dapat melihat sebuah objek menyerupai menara—yang memiliki ukuran yang sangat tinggi.

"Hei, Namikaze. Apakah itu sebuah menara?"

Tunjuk gadis itu kepada objek yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Oh… itu memang sebuah menara. Tapi itu bukanlah menara seperti yang Anda bayangkan."

"Jadi, menara ini bukan dibuat untuk mengawasi?"

"Yah, itu benar. Menara itu segaja dibangun untuk tujuan komunikasi. Fungsinya hampir mirip dengan pos burung merpati yang biasa digunakan untuk menggirimkan sebuah pesan—dari tempat yang jauh."

"Jadi, ini semacam jembatan yang menghubungkan si penggirim pesan dan si penerima pesan, kan?"

"Yah, kira-kira sepertilah cara kerjanya—"

Aku terus berbicara dengan Arturia tanpa melepas pandanganku dari jalanan yang sedang Kami lewati.

"—Lalu, alat komunikasinya sendiri dibuat berdasarkan teknologi yang ada di duniaku. Dengan bantuan alat tersebut, orang yang tinggal saling berjauhan dengan orang Dia kenal pun dapat saling berkomunikasi dengan baik, tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk saling bertemu secara langsung."

Aku terkeke geli setelah melihat reaksi Arturia—dari kaca spion. Dia pasti keheranan setelah melihat kemajuan teknologi di duniaku yang sangat jauh dari perkembangan teknologi yang ada di dunianya.

Meninggalkan area menara [BTS]*, Kami pun terus melanjurkan perjalanan Kami menuju sebuah tempat yang berada di balik perpohonan rindang.

*A/N: **BTS** (singkatan dari _'_ _ **B**_ _ase_ _ **T**_ _ransceiver_ _ **S**_ _tation_ _'_ ) merupakan sebuah infrastruktur telekomunikasi yang memfasilitasi komunikasi nirkabel, antara piranti komunikasi dan jaringan operator (sumber: wikipedia).

"Semua! Berhenti di sini."

Aku memberi perintah untuk menghentikan laju [ATV]. Lalu memakirnya ke salah satu sisi jalan yang ada didekat Kami.

"Kita berhenti di sini?"

"Yah, memangnya kenapa, Hime- _sama_?"

"Gak kok, hanya saja… Aku tak melihat apapun selain ladang."

Seperti yang Arturia katakan, sejauh mata Kami memandang. Tak ada apapun ditempat itu selain ladang hijau. Ladang hijau yang dimandikan oleh cahaya langit sore. Tempat ini… tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Saya ingin Hime- _sama_ melihat pemandangan ini."

"Ladang-ladang ini? Yah, ini memang cantik, seperti lukisan yang seakan hidup di depan mata kita."

"Cantik, yah? Anda salah, Hime- _sama_. Justru landang-landang inilah yang telah menyebabkan melosotnya bahan pangan yang ada di negeri ini."

※※※

 _ **Sudut Pandang Arturia**_

"Apa?"

Aku melebarkan mataku dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Namikaze justru tersenyum—mengejek—ke arahku.

"Kau tau, Hime- _sama_? Tanaman yang tumbuh di ladang itu semuanya adalah kapas. Dan perkembangan pesat dari tanaman kapas inilah yang menyebabkan turunnya bahan makanan yang ada di kerajaan ini."

"Hah…"

Bukankah dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang luar biasa? Masalah pangan negara? Tak menyadari kekagumanku, Namikaze lalu terus berbicara—tanpa menghadap ke arahku.

"Akibat invasi yang dilakukan oleh [Blok Barat] & [Blok Timur], jumlah permintaan barang dagangan terus menikat akhir-akhir ini. Pada saat itulah, bahan dasar pembuatan kain seperti kapas, akan semakin dicari-cari. Harganya pun akan terus meroket. Oleh sebab itu, para petani mulai berhenti menanam gandum dan beralih untuk menanam kapas."

Aku tidak menyadarinya. Tidak, Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya.

Secara egois, Aku berpikir ini mungkin disebabkan oleh cuara buruk, tanahnya yang kurang subur, atau sejumlah besar pengungsi yang datang ke negeri kami. Walaupun ada penyebab yang jelas, bahkan Aku yang sudah tinggal disini lebih dari 10 tahun, tak menyadarinya. Sedangkan Namikaze, seorang [Pahlawan] yang dipanggil beberapa hari yang lalu, berhasil menemukan penyebabnya.

"Dibanding menanam sesuatu untuk dimakan, orang-orang akan berebut untuk mencari kapas untuk dapat dijual ke pedagang. Hal itu dapat menyebabkan berkurangnya bahan pokok untuk negara ini. Disamping itu, impor makanan pun tak dapat dilakukan karena bencana perang yang dihadapi oleh sebagian besar bangsa yang ada di dunia ini. Sehingga, harga makanan yang semula murah akan naik secara drastis. Dan hal itu akan mengikis perekonomian masyarakat. Apa Anda mengerti, Hime- _sama_?"

"Aku… Aku tidak layak menjadi seorang putri…"

Akibat tekanan mental yang menyerangku, Aku jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Baru kali ini Aku merasakan perasaan tak berdaya seperti yang kurasakan sekarang. Melihatku seperti itu, Namikaze menghela napas lelah dan kemudian meletahkan tangannya di atas kepalaku.

"Jangan menyerah secepat itu, Hime- _sama_. Kita masih punya waktu kok. Lagipula, Kita sudah mendapatkan dananya. Jadi… ayo kita perbaiki _sector_ pertaniannya, oke?"

"… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pertama! Kita akan mengganti seluruh tanaman kapas ini dengan tanaman pangan. Dan dengan begitu, pasokan makanan kerajaan akan bertambah. Disamping itu, pemerintah akan menyediakan masing-masing keluarga sebuah bibit serba guna seperti kentang atau kedelai. Dan dalam waktu singkat, jumlah makanan pokok akan meningkat. Dan setelah itu…"

Namikaze mengatakan tentang perbaikan pertanian besar-besaran yang Ia rencanakan. Terdapat banyak kata-kata yang tak dapat ku mengerti, tapi wajahnya kelihatan sangat senang. Aku bisa memahami alasan kenapa Tou - _sama_ mau menyerahkan takhtanya—kepada pria ini.

' _Sepertinya, Aku tak bisa bilang kalo perjodohan ini tak logis lagi…'_

"Hime- _sama_ … kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ah! Ini akibat matahari sore! Tak usah dipikirkan!"

※※※

Arturia Arrow atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai [Ratu Matahari], kelak akan menjadi istri sekaligus _Permaisuri Pertama_ dari _Kaisar Pertama_ [Parabellum], Namikaze Al-Ayyubiya Arrow.

Selama menjadi seorang putri, Dia aktif sebagai perantara antara Naruto dengan militer [Krisna]. Dia juga memiliki kecakapan tinggi di bidang pemerintahan, bahkan lebih baik daripada Ayahnya. Dan selama Naruto memerintah, Dia selalu bersama dengannya di masa-masa sulit, terus mendukungnya, dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang _Istri yang baik & Ibu yang bijak._

.

.

.

A/N:

 _Alhamdulillah… akhirnya Ane bisa menyelesaikannya :)_

 _Pertama-tama, Ane ucapkan turut prihatin atas insiden kerusuhan Lapas yang dilakukan oleh para napi teroris yang ada di Jawa Barat. Meskipun, Ane gak tinggal di sana. Ane benar-benar menyesalkan insiden tersebut & menggutuk tindakan yang mereka lakukan kepada 9 polisi yang ditugaskan di Lapas itu._

 _Ane menuliskah hal ini bukan karena ingin mencari sensasi, tapi Ane ingin kita semua membuka mata kita lebar-lebar dan menyadari bahwa yang namanya kejahatan itu bisa terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja, asal ada niat dari pelakunya*._

 _*kutipan dari bang Napi_

 _Oleh karena itu, mari… Kita menundukan kepala kita sebentar lalu berdoa dengan keyakinan kita masing-masing. Semoga negeri yang kita cintai ini terbebas dari hal-hal berbau terorisme, narkoba, dan sejenisnya. Amin…_

 _Itu aja dulu kata-kata dari Ane,_

 _Dan Ane ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Reader yang udah mereview, mem-favorit, atau mem-follow Fic ini. Ane tau, Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi Ane akan berusaha untuk menyajikan yang terbaik untuk para Reader & khususnya untuk kepuasan Ane sendiri. _

_Satu hal lagi, Fic ini akan memasuki Chapter ke-2 yang berjudul "_ _ **Ultimatum**_ _". Di sini, Ane akan libur update selama 2 atau 3 minggu untuk mempersiapkan Draf dan juga mempersiapan diri untuk menghadapi bulan Rhomadhon yang kira-kira bertepatan pada tanggal 16 atau 17 Mei ini._

 _Oke, tanpa banyak kata. Ane tutup arthor note ini dengan ucapan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sampai Jumpa Lagi di Chapter Depan dan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa, Bagi yang Menjalankannya :)"_


End file.
